Digimon Defenders: Dawn of the D Hacker
by NenePasciele
Summary: In the realworld exists a virtual online game where kids around the world are allowed to live the life of a digidestined but when this world becomes corrupt, 7 kids learn that its not just a game and that theyre the ones that must defend it...just a test
1. Chapter 1: The Digital World Online

**Hey there people, **

**I know I haven't been up lately and I'm really sorry for it…**

**And I just wanted to give this story a shot**

**No guarantee that I'll be uploading as fast as I wish**

**But I shall try my best**

**Hope you enjoy this concept**

**(adapted from my best friend Momentai35! **

**Now retired, she'll be helping me with ideas and such)**

'_thoughts' (the narration thoughts will stop after this chapter)_

"speaking"

Chapter 1: The Digital World Online

'_This is the world of reality, where many people enjoy living life to the fullest that they could that is within the boundaries of reality. Here, not many things happen that people would consider exciting unless you live a life far more extraordinary than the average person. For most, the dream of living that sort of life is really far off and can only be obtained through hard work or simply pure luck. If you're like most kids around here, then you'd usually spend your days just trying to get by, be like everyone else and fit in. Or would just hang out with friends and go out for a bit. I've always wished for life to be a little like our favourite shows on tv and live adventures like they do and have these amazing partners that will always have your back and can be your lifelong friend.'_

"Hey Kiki, let's go. What's the hold up?" A girl called out to her friend as she and two others were walking away from a girl sitting at a picnic table who seemed to be writing something.

"Hold on a minute you guys! Wait for me, I haven't finished writing my paper yet!" Said the girl gathering her things that were spread out around her and chased after her friends. This girl had long dark hair with a tan beret on her head. She wore a blue gray cardigan with a pale pink shirt inside and a short ruffled skirt and leggings underneath that went above her knees as well as dark brown boots.

xxx

Name: Kiyoko Kagawa

Nickname: Kiki

Age: 11 years

Personality Traits: slightly bossy, headstrong, motherly

xxx

"Phew, you guys walk fast." Kiyoko sighed as she finally caught up to her friends.

"Well, that's what you get when you try and finish your homework at the last minute." Her friend Megumi giggled. Her other friends, Chiaki and Naomi both agreed.

"Yeah, I think you should probably lay off the games for a little while." Chiaki said. "By the way, I finally reached the bubble forest in the jungle region." She squealed with excitement.

"I hear you, me and my digimon are really the best pair out there and we keep on knocking enemies back and forth, we kicked butt in the Digimon Tournament last week, though we did end up losing. They really aren't much of a challenge for us." Naomi bragged.

'_Doesn't everyone want to live the way people in shows do? Though that's only on the tv, the closest that we can get to a life like that is online in a place known as the Digital World. It's a massively multiplayer online role playing game where everyone can log in and have their own adventures with their very own partner. You can meet new friends and even travel with them in groups and go on missions and such. Almost every kid in the world knows about this mmorpg and everyone who's anyone is online.'_

As it was getting late, Kiyoko said goodbye to her friends as they reached her house and decided to log on right when she got home. "Hey mom! Call me when dinner's ready alright?" she exclaimed as she walked into her room. She threw her bag to the side of her bed then turned on the computer. "I'll finish the paper later, I have to see what Torimon is up to without me." She picked up a helmet with a screen on the inside. The game of digimon was a virtual reality type game that makes you feel as though you were really in the world of digimon.

Kiyoko logged in and was beamed into a field of flowers where dozens of butterflies flew around her. She called out to her digimon but didn't receive a reply. She called out again and finally there she was, running towards her, with her wings flailing around above her head.

"Torimon, what's wrong?" She called out as the digimon ran over the hill then caught air and flew into the sky.

"Ahh, Kiki! It's horrible, you have to run!" the digimon called as she flew over her friend.

xxx

Digimon: Torimon

Type: Bird

Height: Stands about waist high

Appearance: a brown feathered, upright standing owl with fox ears and a light pink feather in the middle of her forehead. She has three light pink stripes on both wings and a pendant around her neck the shape of the sun. Her tail is just like a roosters with strips of long feathers behind her. (she resembles Hawkmon)

Attacks:

Sonar Wave (a loud noise only heard to those she thinks are enemies)

Hurricane Force (two big flaps of her wings and a huge gust of wind is created)

xxx

Kiyoko didn't even give it any thought and followed her digimon in the opposite direction of something that seemed to be making a large thumping sound. She turned around and saw a large Scorpiomon clawing its way towards them. "Why is that guy following you?" She exclaimed to her digimon who flew above her head.

"I sorta made him a bit mad." She blushed as she flew.

"How?" She exclaimed. This was not how she wanted to first enter the digital world and this was how she met her partner when she first began as well, screaming and running.

"I accidentally hit him in the head." She said as she pushed her partner towards a large boulder. "What do we do?" She asked in a panicked voice. Kiyoko looked at the brown bird digimon and then decided that they had to fight back. "Alright, here's the plan, I run out to distract him then you sneak from behind and attack." Torimon nodded then they put the plan into action.

Kiyoko jumped from behind the boulder and Torimon flew from the other side but as they came out of hiding, the Scorpiomon was already running away before they got to do anything. "Did we scare him off?" Torimon asked dumbfoundedly.

"Couldn't have, we didn't do anything." Kiyoko wondered then saw a boy sitting on a wooden fence nearby and was just humming to himself. "Hey kid!" She called out to the boy who looked at her. He had such a relaxed look on his face when he smiled up at her as she came over. "Didn't you notice the giant Scorpiomon that just came by here?"

"Him? Fossilmon took care of him and sent him off crying." The boy said with a slight frown. "I sent him to go apologize but the big guy just wouldn't stop running." He laughed a bit. The boy wore a red short sleeved, flannel shirt with a dark blue long sleeve underneath and had the sleeves pushed up. He had a silver ring that hung around his neck like a necklace and goggles on his head. He also wore jean capris and had dark brown hair.

"I noticed you both too. You guys sure are fast." He joked but Kiyoko didn't find it funny at all.

"Well for your information, I wasn't scared at all, I had a well thought out plan to defeat him but then you guys interfered and I didn't get the chance to do so." She pouted.

"I'm sorry for that then. I'm August Egami by the way and that orange digimon back there is Fossilmon."

xxx

Name: August Egami

Nickname: n/a

Age: 11 years

Personality Traits: Easy going, level headed, perceptive

Digimon: Fossilmon

Type: Dinosaur

Height: Waist level

Appearance: an orange dinosaur with a red triangle underneath both eyes. He has an x on his chest and two pointed ears. There are sets of bones that run down his arms, legs spine and tail (that's where he got the name Fossil) PS, his body shape is the same as Gabumon

Attacks:

Fire Fist: a punch that uses his fist which is engulfed in flames

Solar Breath: an attack that creates a beam from his mouth

xxx

"I'm Kiyoko Kagawa but people call me Kiki for short, and this is my partner, Torimon."

"A pleasure." Torimon smiled at the goggled boy who smiled back then noticed that his partner arrived on the scene.

"So Fossilmon, did you find him?" August asked his partner.

"Yes, and unfortunately, he didn't listen to a word I said." He answered in an annoyed fashion.

"Oh and before I forget, Fossilmon, this is Torimon and Kiyoko, Kiki for short." He repeated the introduction.

"Charmed, anyways," he said quickly, changing the subject. "we should get going and meet that friend of yours that wanted to play with you today." He reminded the boy who nodded and then said his goodbye to the girl.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." August waved and jumped off the fence.

"He was an odd boy." Kiki noted as he disappeared.

"But at least he was nice. Unlike the other boy that saved us the other day." Torimon started.

"Ugg, don't remind me." Kiki made a disgusted face and walked off in the opposite direction of August. Torimon decided to make conversation by asking how her paper was going. Kiyoko brushed it off by saying that she was almost finished but kept on going on about how much of a pain it was. They talked until they made it to a small pond area in the meadow. "Ahh, this is how life should be, travelling and relaxing." She sighed as she sank into the disappearing rays of twilight.

"Isn't that how the human world is?" Torimon asked.

"Not entirely, there are many people there that want you to make something out of your life and just keep on pushing their ideas on you, not giving you time to breathe on your own." Kiyoko sighed.

"Sounds difficult." Torimon pondered on the life outside their world. _'Wow, I'm having a really insightful conversation with a heap of data.' _Kiki thought. _'This is kind of strange but it feels as though she was actually a real being who's actually interested in something unknown to her.'_

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the area surrounding the pair which caught them by surprise. They both screamed in surprise as they tried to find the source but were unable to. "What's going on Torimon?" Kiki said out loud.

"I don't know." She exclaimed. Kiki managed to get a glimpse of what the light was and there seemed to be a rip in the digital space. _'I've never seen that before.' _Kiyoko tried to get a bit closer. Torimon tried to ask what she was doing but her voice wasn't heard. _'I don't this has every happened before either and who's voice is whispering?' _She wondered as the voice got louder and louder with each step she took. She finally reached the rip and found a small device within the space.

'Take this Digi-Gear, and fulfill your destiny.' Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?" Kiki asked still shielding her eyes.

'The Digital World is in danger and needs your help.' The voice didn't even bother to answer her question as it continued. 'You must save it from the upcoming danger.'

"But why do I have to? What makes me so special?" Kiki wondered but didn't receive an answer once again as the light started to dim.

'You must save this digital world.' The voice said again. After that, the voice stopped speaking and the light disappeared along with the rip. Torimon regained her vision and raced over to Kiyoko who sat on the ground with a strange device in her hands. It was pink and white in color and fit in her palm neatly.

"Are you alright, Kiki?" Torimon asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but what is this thing?" 'It looks too much like a digivice but that's just a show isn't it? There's no way that this is happening, maybe it's some sort of glitch or pop up prize thing.' She tried to convince herself.

"No idea, haven't seen it before, but I wonder what this button does?" Torimon pushed the button that was in the middle of three buttons vertical on the left side of the device, just underneath the screen. From there, a map hologram appeared from the screen and on it were a few coloured dots that seemed to be moving towards each other.

"What are those?" Torimon asked.

"You know Torimon, you keep asking all of these questions and I have no idea what the answer is to any of them." She said with a sigh, keeping her eyes on the colourful dots. She noticed that there was a pink dot that seemed very idle in an area that was near water. 'What if that dot represents this device, does that mean that there are others?'

"So what should we do?" Torimon decided to ask this final question.

"Well, we could follow where each dot is leading and find out who these people are. If I'm right, then this dot right here is us and if we move that way," she pointed to the place where everyone will eventually meet. "then we're bound to find out who these kids are."

"You're really smart." The digimon fluttered her feathers excitedly. "Then we should head out as soon as possible." She said excitedly. The girl couldn't help but smile at her digimon as they walked from the pond, following the dots on the map.

**Here's the first chapter**

**I'm working on the others as well so don't worry**

**But I just have to remember what I was planning for each story first**

**Though it won't take long**

**I hope**

**Anyways R&R **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounters

**Hey so here's the second chapter**

**I hope you're enjoying this so far**

**Here's a few details that you might want to know about the virtual mmorpg of the Digital World:**

**1. Upon logging in, it scans your face and image of what you're wearing and transports that data to the game  
>(so you can wear a pretty dress and go on a date)<strong>

**2. When you first start out, a digimon is assigned to you based on the answers you give in the questionnaire given when you start  
><strong>**(though when you meet it may vary)**

**3. Everything in the digital world is very vivid to the player**

**4. There are many activities that you do while you visit such as tournaments, adventures, quests, jobs etc…  
><strong>**(you can even come just to hang around)**

**5. Though you don't have to, it would be a very good idea to use your real name since it's you making contact with actual kids  
>around the world as though you were meeting them in real life<strong>

**6. Just like any game, you have lives and whatever happens to you is inflicted to your digimon and vice versa  
>(the digimon and human share the same energy so if one over works oneself, then the other will feel the fatigue as well,<br>that's how close your relationship is with one another)**

**Anything unclear? Please ask…**

**Now I sound like I'm selling it or something**

**No, I made it up… hehe**

**So let's just get started**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon no matter how much I want to but I do own the digimon that I created… yup**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: First Encounters<span>

Kiyoko and Torimon followed the dots that seemed to be getting closer and closer to each other on the holographic map that was displayed from the screen of the little trinket in Kiki's hands. From what Kiki saw, there were about 6 of them that were coming towards her and though she didn't want to admit it, she was really excited to meet with these people. When she looked back at the device, she saw that she was the first to reach the intersection that everyone would eventually bump into, or looked like they would bump into. So she decided to wait.

"I'm really feeling a bit excited Kiki." Torimon fluttered her wings with excitement.

"Well, we should just cool it until they get here." Kiyoko said trying to act all nonchalant about the whole thing but in reality, she felt like exploding. She took another look at the device in her hand then heard a small laugh. She turned around and found the boy that she had met earlier.

"It's you!" Kiki pointed at him.

"August, we've met earlier." He smiled and walked closer towards the defensive girl.

"And it isn't polite to point." Fossilmon said with crossed arms.

"Well, if you're here then that means that you have this huh?" Kiyoko still felt some sort of resentment towards the boy.

"Yup, this Digi-Gear thing is really interesting." A new voice said. The pair turned around to find an older looking boy with dark blue hair and wire a white shirt with a jacket on top and regular jeans. Beside him was a small girl with two long pigtails on the sides of her head. She wore a gray v-neck shirt with a light blue undershirt and tan short shorts and sandals. Also, on each hand, she wore fingerless gloves. Beside them were two digimon.

"Hey there everyone!" Said the little girl in a cheerful tone.

"I'm Wataru Morinaga and this is Kitsunemon." He introduced as the little fox digimon hid behind his leg.

"And I'm Blair Miura, and this is Halomon!" Kiyoko and August both introduced themselves as well and started to chat with each other while waiting for other to show up as well.

xxx

Name: Wataru Morinaga

Nickname: n/a

Age: 12 years

Personality Traits: Peacemaker, loyal, a voice of reason

...

Name: Blair Miura

Nickname: n/a

Age: 8 years

Personality: happy, bubbly, optimistic

...

Digimon: Kitsunemon

Type: Fox

Height: Waist high

Appearance: a mini version of Renamon except with purple bands around each wrist and ankle and her eyes appear closed

Attacks:

Rage Paw: an attack of the fist with a massive impact

Lightning Jab: a bolt of lightning appearing from her paws

...

Digimon: Halomon

Type: dog

Height: size of a grown toy dog

Appearance: the same body shape of a Labramon, light blue pelt with feathered ears with a golden ring around each ear. She also has a tuft out tail.

Attack:

Radiant Beam: a light beam shot from her mouth

Celestial Claw: a claw like aura around her forepaw appears and deals a hard blow

xxx

"So where's everybody from?" asked August.

"I'm from Japan, and I live in Odaiba. It's weird because that was the setting of the show too." Said Wataru.

"I'm from Odaiba, too." Said Blair. "How funny is that?"

"Not as funny as I thought because that's my hometown."

"Then this isn't really a coincidence from my point of view." August was about to say something else but was cut off by a loud voice coming from the distance.

"Heeeyyyyyy! Auuuguuuust!" Exclaimed the voice as the group turned to see who was shouting at them. They found a boy with a backwards black and green flattop hat with headphones around his neck running towards them. He wore a regular brown sweater and faded jeans. Beside him was a little boy with slightly golden hair wearing a black vest and green shirt with cargo shorts, who seemed slightly out of breath.

"Jacob, I've been looking everywhere for you when you didn't turn up at the meeting place." August recognised the boy immediately.

"Sorry I got lost." He gave him a lopsided smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Big surprise." Fossilmon scoffed.

"Anyways, here's the kid that said wanted to meet you. He wanted to join the soccer league that we're in." Jacob pushed him forward a bit.

"He wanted to ask you himself and kept trying to look for you at the school but couldn't find you anywhere." Said the bug digimon beside the little boy.

"I'm Naoki Ienari, pleased to meet you, August." He said humbly.

xxx

Name: Jakobe Hayami

Nickname: Jacob

Age: 11 years

Personality: Eccentric, upbeat, sometimes absentminded

...

Name: Naoki Ienari

Nickname: Nao

Age: 8 years

Personality: soft spoken, kind, polite

...

Digimon: Voodoomon

Type: Voodoo Doll

Height: from the ground to your knee

Appearance: wears a large, black witches hat with an orange pumpkin ornament hanging off of it and a black cloak that's ripped and fringed at the bottom. His face is barely visible under the hat and is usually covered unless attacking and he also floats around like a ghost

Attacks:

Deadly Charm: uncovers a paper charm from his sleeves and throws it at an enemy

Menacing Eye: reveals an eye and stuns an opponent

...

Digimon: Hotarumon

Type: Firefly

Height: Waist high

Appearance: a dark green bug with big red bulging eyes and two pairs of antenna. One pair for sensory and the others are two long antenna with glowing bulbs. He stands upright with only two legs and arms and four transparent wings.

Attacks:

Cosmic Sphere: gathers light energy into his palms and shoots it like a ball

Blue Ray: a simple beam from his palms

xxx

"Pleased to meet you too, Naoki." August shook the boy's hand.

"So what's going on? Who are these people?" Jacob looked around at the complete strangers that gathered around his best friend. The others behind August looked at him with stunned and confused eyes; even August didn't look particularly amused.

"Aren't you here because you got this?" Kiyoko showed him her Digi-Gear.

"Cool! Where'd you get one? Naoki has one but I didn't, that's not fair." Jacob pouted. Everyone then turned to Naoki who had explained that there was a sudden bright light that appeared before them as they were searching for August and two of these devices came from the rip that they saw but it seems that Jacob didn't notice since he was so eager to continue the search for his friend.

"I tried to tell you that this was yours but you didn't listen." Naoki told him as he handed Jacob a dark gray and light gray version of his green and white.

"That's awesome! Now I have one too." Jacob looked at the device intensely and found the map with the coloured dots on it. "So is this everyone?" he asked.

Wataru took a look at the map as well and shook his head. "According to this, there's one more person on his way, or should be on his way." They all looked at the idle dark blue dot at the edge of the map.

"That kid's not even moving." Kiyoko said in an annoyed tone. "And he's making us wait here? I don't think so." She started to walk off.

"Where are you going, Kiki?" Torimon asked her steaming partner.

"I'm going to go find that kid." She nearly exclaimed.

"My, don't we have a short temper?" Jacob poked at her.

"Shut it!" She yelled at him. Jacob then jumped backwards and put a hand over his mouth to make sure he didn't say anything else that would anger her further.

"What's up with her?" Hotarumon asked Torimon who shook her head.

"She just has a lot of things going on right now." The bird digimon said as she flew towards her partner.

"Well, let's go." August said following the pair.

"What do you mean let's go?" Jacob looked at the goggleboy.

"We can't let her go off by herself, what if she runs into trouble on the way?" He moved past his friend.

"He's right." Fossilmon agreed as he remember the event that had happened earlier prior to their meeting. Slowly everyone followed them and went to go track the missing person of their group. Blair picked up Halomon in her arms and ran off to catch up with Kiyoko who was mumbling to herself. Kiyoko noticed the little girl but didn't say anything, she was still ranting in her brain.

"So what do you think the person is like?" Blair broke the silence between them. Though Kiyoko didn't answer, Torimon answered in her place.

"Personally, I think that they'll be nice, caring people because I think all humans are nice." Torimon said with a bit smile.

"Yeah, I hope so too but you know, not all people aren't like that." Blair said matter-of-factly to the brown digimon.

"Really? I assumed that they'd all be like Kiki." This time Halomon shook her head.

"You'll be surprised how many kinds of humans there are, just like there are digimon." She informed. Kiyoko just listened. _'Wow, this girl is acting as if these digimon are actually people or something. This is after, just a game.' _She thought to herself as she checked her Digi-Gear again.

"If this map is right," Wataru and the others finally caught up to them. "then we should be hitting the outskirts of a digitown." He said as they looked ahead and started to walk over a large hill. They trudged up the hill and finally made it to the top to see an old western like town.

"Alright, so that means that the kid is on the other side of this one way street." Kitsunemon noted.

"That's right, so let's head in there." Jacob said as they all then started to walk on.

xxx

On the other side of the western town, a young boy was staring down at the holographic map, similar to the main groups. He closed it and looked out at the town from under the shady tree he was leaning against. "It seems like they finally made it here, Makaramon." He said in a monotone fashion. "It took them long enough."

"We could've gone to meet them but you didn't want to leave your spot." The digimon whined.

"Why do I have to go and meet with them, if they want to find me then let them." He said coldly.

"Alright, but what are you going to do when they do find you. If we're supposed to do something important because of this digi-whatever thing, then wouldn't they ask us to join up with them so that we can accomplish whatever needs to be accomplished?"

"Well, fate decided that it wants me to do things, but I do things at my own pace and I play by my own rules. If it wants me to do something, then it'll have to go by my standards."

**That's a very straightforward rule this kid has**

**Sorry for the short chapter this time**

**I'll try to extend it next time**

**But I wonder what'll happen next**

**Of course, that's for me to know**

**And for you to find out next chapter**

**Haha, hope you enjoyed **

**And thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in Town

**I'm back **

**I've been updating this one a lot haven't I? (this is the revised version)**

**But no worries, I haven't forgotten my other stories**

**Though I do have mind block**

**So instead, I'm trying to work on this**

**Hope you like it**

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Trouble In Town<span>

The kids have made it to the town entrance only to meet with a Deputymon guarding the entrance. He walked in the middle of the entrance way and stood in front of them as he eyed every one of them to make sure there were no suspicious characters within the group. "Alright, so what's your reason for entering?" He asked them, at this time, August stepped towards the digimon to answer.

"We're here to meet someone who seems to be inside the town." He said calmly.

"How many are in your party?" the gun digimon asked.

August turned around to count everyone. "Including myself, 12 of us." He answered again.

"Alright, you may enter, have a nice day." He moved to the side and let them pass.

"Thank you." Blair waved towards the digimon as the kids and their digimon walked through. The looked at the busy street ahead of them and saw many kids with their partners walking around or chatting with each other. Others seemed to be inside buildings doing stuff of their own and there were kids running around the town playing games.

"Such a lively town." Torimon said observing all the people. Voodoomon only nodded his head agreeing.

"Yeah and anyone of these kids could be the one that we're looking for." Kiyoko sighed as she took a look to see if there was anyone that stood out.

"I don't know but maybe we shouldn't tell other kids what we're looking for unless we're completely sure that they're the ones we're looking for." Wataru warned.

"But why?" asked a very confused Jacob. "I mean, what harm would it do us if others found out that we have these things..." He was about to take out his Digi-Gear when Voodoomon stopped him. Truth was, Wataru didn't really have a very good reason for why he didn't want to reveal their odd trinkets but felt the need to keep them hidden for a strange feeling that was tugging at the back of his mind.

"Well, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves none the less. So let's just keep moving forward." August suggested as he received a wave of nodding heads as they continued through the town. They walked in the middle of the road as many kids and digimon passed them. They seemed to be playing a game of tag with each other as they zigzagged in between the visitors. As the little ones ran past Kitsunemon, in a swift leap, she hid behind Wataru's leg. Torimon tried to get her to calm her down by reassuring her that other humans were nothing to be afraid but wasn't able to remove her from her partner. She shook her head her head in defeat as Wataru smiled down at the little fox. Halomon and Blair couldn't help but smile as well at the two digimon crowded around the older's legs.

"Wait, if we shouldn't tell others then how are we supposed to find this kid if we can't track them with our 'you-know-what'." Jacob asked.

"Well, then we just have to find a place hidden from the public view." Hotarumon suggested.

"Do you have a place in mind, Hotarumon?" Naoki looked at the bug digimon.

"We could try in between those buildings, in the alley there." Fossilmon pointed in between two large buildings.

"That could work." Kiki agreed with the bony dinosaur. They made their way in between the buildings, slipping away from the sight of others without any body noticing them. Then Blair took out her device and pressed the middle button on the left. The holographic map appeared and showed them bunched up in the corner of the town while the dark blue dot appeared at the edge of the town.

"So we do have to cross the town after all." August said. "And according to these coordinates, he or she seems to be outside the town on top of said hill." He pointed around the corner at the end of the row of buildings.

"Let's make tracks then." Jacob said excitedly as he led the way while everyone got up and followed. Kiki just rolled her eyes at the boy acting like the leader of the group. Blair was just about to put the device away when someone suddenly grabbed her arm. She gasped silently as she looked up to see who the hand belonged to. There, she saw a tall, fair haired boy with a sleazy grin on his face and two other boys behind him.

"That therez a pretty fancy machine youz gots there." Said the blond haired boy. "You shouldn't bring stuff like that 'round heres." He reached to grab it but was stopped by Halomon who stood in front of her partner.

"Don't touch Blair." Halomon glared at the boy.

"Ooooo, hey guyses, check ems out. I'm soo scared, right?" he laughed at the pair as the boys behind him joined in. "Yo, Impmon, shows em who's da boss 'round heres." He snapped his fingers and a little purple digimon jumped from behind.

"Hey dere kiddy, you're gonna hand over dat thingamajig ight? If you do dat then nobody gets hurt kapeesh?" Impmon threatened. Behind him stood a Doggymon and a Dobermon as his back up. Halomon backed away a bit but still stood in front of Blair.

"Hey, leave her alone." Torimon exclaimed as she and the other digimon and kids backed them up. This surprised the blond boy and his back up as they backed away from the larger group that stood behind Blair. She looked around at her new friends and smiled.

"So what are you thinking now boys?" Fossilmon looked at the group with fierce eyes, if only looks could kill.

"We were... just leaving!" They exclaimed as they ran from the back alley.

"Are you alright Blair?" Kiki kneeled beside the little girl.

"Yup, they didn't do anything so it's alright." She said cheerfully. Kiyoko was glad that she could still smile the way she did.

"There really are many different kinds of kids out there, aren't there?" Torimon sighed.

"I just can't believe that those kinds of kids are allowed to be in here." Jacob shook his head as if he were disappointed.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Kiyoko walked past him. "Now let's get a move on, I don't want to miss the person that we're searching for." They all exited the alleyway and walked back into the rush of the town. Alongside them, there were many digimon marketers who were yelling out their sales and items that were only obtainable from them. Many of the kids had rushed over, trying to get something nice from the sellers.

"Now, now, no pushing or shoving, there's enough items to go around." said the digimon behind her counter.

"You guys need anything?" August looked around the members of the group. They each shook their heads as they moved past various booths. Many of them seemed like regular, everyday stores however, there were others that sold some pretty scary stuff as in skulls, metal rods with carvings on them, charms and scrolls etc... There was even a fortuneteller that was run by a Wisemon who always kept his face hidden from his customers. As they pressed onward, they started to get some strange looks from bypassers and heard others whispering to each other.

"I think that's the group that they're looking for..." whispered two females.

"Is that them?" another said from behind, as they passed. They didn't pay much attention to the whispers but they noticed that as they moved through the crowd, there were people who seemed to walk out of their way. The group obviously noticed that something in the air had changed around them but didn't speak out about it.

"We shouldn't get sidetracked in this place, ignore them and keep moving forward, I don't like the vibe that I'm feeling right now." Fossilmon said quietly so that the kids in the group were the only ones who could hear him.

"Yeah but this place was so lively before, what happened?" Kitsunemon looked around nervously at the stares that they were getting.

"It seems that we've done something to either offend them or scare them." Wataru examined the faces that they walked past.

"But what?" Blair wondered. Everyone didn't answer and took it as a rhetorical question. Suddenly, there was a commotion that happened in front of them. The group didn't give it a second thought and ran towards the people who seemed to be yelling.

"Where are they? You've seen them right?" Yelled a voice from within the crowd that had gathered together, all trying to witness what was happening in the middle. August and Fossilmon broke away from the group and pushed their way through everyone and made it to the center and found that there was a small boy who was on the ground with a Wormmon trying to protect him. Standing over them were a group of boys who seemed to be picking on him. "So what's your answer?" Exclaimed the largest boy who were in front of three others who seemed to be familiar.

"I told you, I only saw a large group of people walking through the town but I didn't pay much attention to them." the little boy sobbed.

"That doesn't matter, do you know where they are now?" the older boy picked up the younger by his shirt and brought him to his eye level.

"He said that doesn't know. So why not just leave it at that?" August walked into the circle as his new friends finally managed to catch up to him.

"Why's he getting involved? That isn't his fight." Kiyoko exclaimed towards Fossilmon.

"It isn't me you should be yelling at, this is just how the boy is." Fossilmon answered cooly.

"He's right, August doesn't like to leave people like this and he can't stand by and watch as another person is being bullied." Jacob said as he watched his best friend. August put a hand on the arm that was gripping the little boy and gently pushed him down. Sure enough, the older boy listened to him. From behind him, the three kids started to poke him and tried to whisper towards him.

"Hey boss, he's one of the guys that threatened us." Said the kid.

"It's those kids that we met in the alley!" Torimon exclaimed as the three flinched. The crowd gasped as they backed away from the others that had reached their friends.

"What's going on?" Asked Wataru casually.

"It seems like those kids told on us to their leader and now, he's been threatening kids who've seen us to tell him where we were." Fossilmon summed up without a hint of emotion in his tone of voice. August managed to get the little boy safely on the ground and told him and the Wormmon to go back to his friends. The little kid nodded and thanked him before he rushed off to the side where all the other spectators were.

"So I hear you've been looking for us." August said, his smile still present on his face. "I'm August." He presented his hand, waiting for the other to shake it. The other seemed to be very confused with his mannerism and didn't understand him at all.

"Don't you know who we are?"

"Nope, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you so that I do know in the future." August replied as he lowered his hand.

"What is he doing?" Kiyoko slapped her forehead as she looked at the gogglehead in the center of the crowd. "Does he even understand the situation that he's in?"

"Of course he does, but that's just his way of trying to communicate with the opposing side." Jacob explained as Voodoomon nodded his head in agreement.

"That's interesting." Wataru commented, with an amused expression on his face.

"He's funny." Blair smiled.

"You don't see a human like that very often." Halomon commented.

"Don't any of you get the seriousness of the situation?" Kiyoko sweatdropped. "Him looking for us doesn't seem to be a very good thing." She said as she heard others around them making comments about the large boy. 'Oh, he's the one that's been causing a lot of trouble around this town right?' 'Isn't he the one that nearly beat the kid to a pulp last week?' 'Who in their right mind would anger him?' After hearing these comments, she really didn't feel safe at all.

"Well, August, I'm Matthew, leader of the Grave Gang and I hear that you and some of your friends were picking on my subordinates." He took a step towards the gogglehead.

"I'm sorry we did that but you see, there were troubling a friend of mine." August explained.

"Doesn't matter, now you and your little friends are going to find out why we're called the Grave Gang." He cracked his knuckles as he called out his digimon. From behind the crowd, a flash of blue jumped over the gathering bystanders and jumped in front of August. "This is my partner Gaomon and he has the sickest punch around these parts." Matthew bragged.

"That's really impressive." the gogglehead complimented.

"You'll see how impressive it is. Go for it Gaomon!" Matthew commanded as Gaomon took a stance before charging forward towards the boy with full force. August's expression didn't change and he didn't move an inch. He brought his paw back for a swing and was about to hit the boy directly when an orange impact had hit him. When Gaomon recovered from the surprise impact, he found the orange dinosaur that was once on the sidelines.

"You're quick." the blue digimon complimented.

"Right." Fossilmon said as he just crossed his arms in front of his partner. "This is what we get for your meddling in others' affairs."

August just smiled sheepishly but then replied to his partner. "Actually, this started because of us, so technically, it's our fault."

"I hate that smart mouth of yours." Fossilmon sighed.

"Now they're really in for it!" Kiyoko groaned.

"You gotta relax, Kiyoko, I'm sure August and Fossilmon will make it out of this." Naoki reassured her as they just watched.

"But we should help them somehow." Blair made a motion to send Halomon in but was stopped by Voodoomon who shook his head. Halomon understood the digimon's actions and remained where she stood. Jacob told them that, no offense to them, but they'd only get in their way, so they were all forced to stay put and watch.

August and Matthew just stared at each other, Matthew looked at the other with a seemingly death glare while August had no intention of harm and immediately forgave him for his actions. The other boys behind their boss didn't know what was going on but what they did understand was that their boss was hesitating a bit. 'What is that guy thinking? Introducing himself, wanting to know how I am, not flinching even when Gaomon was barely an inch away from his face. He doesn't even look like he wants to fight! He's just too laidback of a guy to understand!'

"Boss, Boss! What's wrong? You're sweating!" the kids exclaimed snapping the boy back to reality, digital reality.

"N-nothing's wrong, Gaomon, let's just l-leave." He stuttered with a few words as he turned and walked away from the crowd.

"Wow, he actually handled it on his own." Hotarumon said with an amused tone. Kiyoko then started to breath a bit easier as the crowd dispersed, the air of the other people seemed to have lightened up a bit and seemed like they were happy that there's a possibility that there'd be less trouble around the town.

"Good job there bud!" Jacob patted August on the back.

"Nah, I didn't do anything really. If anyone did anything, it was Fossilmon." Fossilmon didn't comment.

"That was really cool, for some reason that Matthew guy just panicked and ran with his tail between his legs!" Blair laughed.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Naoki agreed. Kiyoko then started to breath easy again and said that they should keep going towards the edge of the town. They've lost a lot of time as it is and she hoped that the kid was still in the same place.

**Phew, another chapter done**

**Did you like it?**

**I hope so...**

**I'll see you guys next time!**

**Thanks for reading...**


	4. Chapter 4: The DigiWorld's First Glitch

**Hey there **

**Just so you know, **

**I changed chapter 3…**

**And I just added a new crossover to replace my adventure story**

**Yeah and here we move on to chapter 4**

"Talking"

'thinking'

"_something talking"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The DigiWorld's First Glitch<span>

"We better get a move on or we might miss this person who's supposed to be in our group." The group then continued to move on. Walking past the crowd that slowly started to disperse and more shops that were yelling out sales and products that they were selling, the finally made it to the other end of the western town without running into any more trouble. The looked around to see if there was some sort of clue to finding the person that they were looking for but just as they guessed, they would have to use the Digi-Gear once again. They went back into another alley and found that the kid still hasn't left his/her spot.

"Come on, then. I wanna see who this kid is." Jacob said out loud again.

"I hope they're nice." Naoki said.

"We can only hope." Fossilmon said in a flat tone.

"Can you be any more reassuring?" August teased his partner who just ignored the boy's comment towards him.

"So is there anyone on the hill?" Wataru asked who ever could answer his question. The group gazed around as they stood on the outskirts of the town and found that there was a lone figure up on the hill, leaning against a large tree.

"I think I see someone up there." Hotarumon answered. It didn't take long for August to make the first move and lead them up towards the boy. The boy looked at them with dark eyes and an uncaring sort of gaze. He wore a dark blue headband around his head making his spiky hair flop to one side. He wore a dark green, military jacket and kaki gray pants.

"Who are you?" he asked in a cold tone.

"He reacts just like you, Fossilmon." August joked but the orange dinosaur didn't find it funny at all.

"I don't talk anything like him." He pouted and turned away. August just laughed then turned his attention back to the boy.

"I'm August Egami, and this is my partner Fossilmon." He introduced himself. "From left to right, this is Naoki Ienari, Hotarumon, Jacob Hayami, Blair Miura, Torimon, Kiyoko Kagawa, Voodoomon, Halomon, Kitsunemon and Wataru Morinaga."

"That's nice." The boy then turned and ignored their presence.

"This is where you're supposed to introduce yourself too, you know." Kiyoko half yelled at him. She looked at the boy sceptically and didn't like the mood he was giving off.

"Well, I didn't get a script or any of the sort, so why should I?" He didn't turn anywhere near to facing the girl he was talking to.

"Because it would be nice and courteous towards the people who are trying to befriend you." Her left eyelid started to twitch. Torimon tried to get her partner to calm down but it didn't seem to be working.

"And who said I wanted to befriend any of you?" He yawned and that really ticked off the girl.

"Please don't be angry at him, he just isn't a social kind of guy." Said a voice from the tree. "I'm Makaramon by the way and this here is Keiji Imamura."

xxx

Name: Keiji Imamura

Nickname: Kei (though he doesn't like it)

Age: 11 years

Personality: kept to himself, seemingly apathetic, cold

...

Digimon: Makaramon

Type: Makara (a mystical water creature)

Height: about arms' length (that's how long his body stretches)

Appearance: dark blue/ silver, seal shaped body, two strong forelimbs with claws and a finned tail. Has fangs and webbed ears. He floats around in the air just like Voodoomon as though he were swimming through the ocean

Attacks:

Serpent's Roar: a type of beam that comes from his mouth and messes with his opponent's senses

Tsunami Wave: splashes water that he creates from the moisture in the air

xxx

"Makaramon, don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong and be the big mouth that I know you are." Keiji said in a flat tone towards the digimon that appeared from the branch above him. The kids that stood in a bunch just exchanged glances with each other. They hadn't expected the kid that they were supposed to meet to be so mean and rude, especially towards his partner. And they didn't expect them to be such opposites either. Sensing everyone's uneasiness, August decided to break the silence between them and decided to move on with the subject.

"So, Keiji, do you have a Digi-Gear?" August took out his device and showed to him, much to everyone's surprise. They all weren't sure what to think, after all, they still weren't sure if this was the person that they're looking for but August had a different impression of the boy in front of him.

"What of it? It seems like a hunk of junk anyways." He replied.

"So you saw the map didn't you?" Jacob asked this time.

"Yeah, but I didn't bother trying to look for these dots on the map. If destiny wants to choose me to do something that it wants me to do, then it'll have to follow my conditions." He said up front. Nobody had anything to say about that, that is, no one wanted to say what was on their mind right now. Everyone except a certain headstrong girl that is.

"That's it, is this some sort of joke?" Kiyoko exclaimed, unable to keep her thoughts about the boy or this whole experience bottled up any longer. "Why are we going through all of this? And why do we have to meet this rude, obnoxious kid? Why do we have to do anything? What's the point?"

"Kiki, you should calm down a bit." Torimon said as she tried to rub her back.

"No, Torimon, this is a complete waste of time! Why did we all have to meet, this isn't some sort of tv program, this is real life, or as real as it gets here. But nothing like this should happen in real life, this is all just some game!" she exclaimed. Everyone just watched the girl, all dumbfounded by her outburst. "I'm leaving." She paused for a bit and waited to log out but nothing happened, she just stood there waiting with her eyes closed.

(A/N: the way to log out of the Digital World is to think about logging out then it will happen, when the screen shuts down within your helmet, then that means that it's safe to take off.)

"What's the matter, I thought you were gone?" Keiji looked at her with uncaring eyes.

"I thought I was, let me try again." She waited for her screen to shut down but it didn't happen. "Why can't I get out?" She started to panic.

"Here, let me try." Blair said and closed her eyes and after a few moments, still nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Halomon looked at Blair in confusion.

"Why can't the humans log out?" Hotarumon asked. At this point, they all tried together but ended in the same result. Even Keiji gave it a shot but he still remained in his position beside the tree. After a moment, they heard the town below them starting to panic as kids all over were worrying and crying.

"I guess it isn't only us." Naoki said as everyone looked down at the dozens of kids trying to log out but are unable to.

"Everyone seems to be going into a state of panic." Wataru observed.

"This has never happened before." Makaramon said as the others started to wonder what they should do. Suddenly, a familiar voice started to speak out to them. "_Young Users..." _

"Haven't we spoken to this person before?" Halomon looked at her partner.

"Yeah, I remember. It was when we got our Digi-Gear that we heard this voice." Blair said remembering the event.

"You heard it too?" Naoki asked. Blair nodded then everyone started to speak about them too hearing the voice, though Voodoomon, who's not much of a talker, just nodded underneath his big floppy witch's hat.

"_Young Users," _The voice said again. _"You... must help."_

"Help who?" August responded to the womanly voice.

"_Please help... there's a great... danger in the Digital World."_

"What kind of danger?" Jacob asked this time.

"_I shall explain... in details... later, please come." _

"Come where?" Kitsunemon asked. Everyone didn't really enjoy getting their information in little bits and pieces at a time but still listened regardless.

"_Cannot speak of... destination... upfront. Danger may be... near, not... safe." _Her transmission seemed to be a bit fuzzy and seemed to be breaking up as well, though they still have no idea how she's contacting them.

"Then how are we supposed to find you?" Makaramon asked the mysterious voice. Just then, August's Digi-Gear started to beep and when he took it out a map instantly popped open and reveal a location marked with an X.

"_Please take care... the Digital World... rests in... your hands." _She said and that seemed to end the transmission.

"So... does anyone have anything to say about that?" August asked everyone who seemed a bit on edge. Save the Digital World? But they were just a bunch of kids who logged into the Digital World to have fun, they were just here to have fun, weren't they?

**Phew, another chapter done**

**Did you like it?**

**Plot twist, or the gears in the plot started moving**

**I'll see you guys next time!**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
